Contract: The Tufo Monster
and 375 or 675 |Level = 48 |Enemies = The Monster of Tufo |Image = Tw3 the tufo monster.jpg}}Contract: The Tufo Monster is a contract quest in the . Quest Start Triggers: Picking up the Notice at the Flovive Notice Board or by speaking to Jean-Christophe de Bourbeau at Tufo Estate, northeast of Flovive. Journal entry :If Geralt finds the notice first: :: Customs in Toussaint differ markedly from those observed in the North. The fashions differ, folk drink wine instead of rye vodka, beer or mead, and the women are generally more amorous while men are more attentive to their own appearance (it is quite likely the two latter issues are linked). There is one custom, however, that remains unchanged both south and north of the Yaruga. Namely, faced by a monster problem, folk post a notice on a notice board, in which notice they promise to pay a reward, and then they pray a witcher happens by and reads it. The owner of the Tufo Vineyard did just as this custom ordains, and as it happened, Geralt was the one to find his note. :: The Tufo Vineyard was plagued by tremors caused by some unknown underground force. Yet these were no ordinary earthquakes, a phenomenon entirely unknown in Toussaint. The tremors caused noteworthy damage, as buildings collapsed, wine bottles fell from shelves and shattered, and wine barrels burst, releasing into the dirt their ever so valuable contents. The vineyard's owner suspected some subterranean beast was the culprit, and Geralt was inclined to admit he was right. :If Geralt finds the vineyard owner first: :: Thoroughly charmed by Toussaint's fairytale landscapes and vista, Geralt devoted some time to crisscrossing the duchy without any specific destination or mission in mind. During one such escapade, he happened to wander by the Tufo Vineyard. During a bried and notably unpleasant exchange with the property's owner, he learned that some creature prowled the area, a creature that caused significant land tremors. : Having learned the disturbing noises thought to be those of the Monster of Tufo were coming from the cellar, the witcher immediately ventured there. Geralt had barely arrived when, without any excess effort, he heard the scraping and crumbling of rocks beyond the cellar wall. Upon investigating the noise, he discovered a network of long, winding corridors stretching beneath the entire vineyard. In one chamber Geralt found a kikimore nest, but quickly concluded the beasts were not the cause of the trouble. The creature that had dug these tunnels was clearly much larger – and far more dangerous. : After speaking to the woman he had encountered on the estate, Geralt went to the spot where the farmhand Jean-Luc had last been seen. Following the man's trail, the witcher arrived at the entrance to a complex of caverns. There he established that the monster he was hunting could be none other than a shaelmaar. :If Geralt finds the pendant and gives it to Madame: :: While investigating, Geralt had discovered not only the exact nature of the horrid creature termed the Monster of Tufo, but also the exact nature of Madame de Bourbeau's relations with the missing farmhand Jean-Luc. Conclusive evidence in this matter took the form of a silver pendant the witcher had found, containing a lock of the high-born lady's hair. : The last remaining thing left for Geralt to do was simultaneously the most pleasant part of the job. Namely, he could now collect his reward. Fortunately, despite his many flaws, Monsieur de Bourbeau nonetheless proved an upstanding man, paying the witcher his remuneration down to the last crown. Objectives * Go to the cellars after dark. * Investigate the cellars using your Witcher Senses. * Figure out what's causing the noises coming from the cellars. * Search the underground tunnels. * Destroy all the eggs in the nest. * Return to the surface and talk to the owner. * Go to the place Jean-Luc was last seen. * Follow Jean-Luc's tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the monster's tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Search the cave using your Witcher Senses. * Collect some blood from the body in the cave. * Collect sewant mushrooms to use to brew shaelmaar bait. 0/3 * Brew shaelmaar bait. * Spread the bait in tunnels near the surface. * Kill the shaelmaar. * Collect a trophy from the shaelmaar. * Return to your contract giver for your reward. Notes * You can choose to give the locket to either the husband or wife (or neither). ** If you give it back to the wife, she will give an additional 120 and 200 . She is sitting in front of the red house south of the cellar door. You can give it to her even after turning in the contract to her husband. ** If you give it to the husband, you have to do it before you turn in the quest as he'll no longer engage in dialogue afterwards. He will give 100 and 50 then, after you've finished talking to him, will confront his wife and tell her she has an hour to pack and leave. She will then run to the back of the estate and cry. No journal entry appears for this option. * Slaying the Tufo Monster is proof of Valor for the purposes of the quest There Can Be Only One. Videos File:The Tufo Monster - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 168 - Let's Play Hard Category:Blood and Wine quests